


May

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF. Tiny contemplative one-shot on Nina's feelings towards her break-up with Ian and what led to it. Nina/Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May

_May_

 

May might as well have been one of the worst months in Nina Dobrev's life…

 

In May her three-year long relationship with Ian Somerhalder ended. In May, she saw the man she loved without that spark in his eyes from before. In May there had been many fights and too little make-ups. In May life had been tough, she was struggling with quitting the cigarettes which for months had been keeping her from exploding. In May the herbs she had lovingly planted in a bright yellow pot on their kitchen window had dried out mysteriously. She felt dried out.

 

She had had many break-ups before, but nothing as painful and unforeseen as it had been with Ian. No one cheated, no one wanted to get married, no one was too mature or immature for the other, as the press suggested. Simply, they had ran out of… spark. The love was still there, the joy of seeing each other, of being with each other, but that was only joy. Where had the passion gone?

 

May hurt like hell for both of them, luckily there would be the hiatus so that they could think things through, but Nina knew that deep, deep down, that maybe it wasn't meant to be.

 

There was an upside though, he wouldn't be nagging her if she gave up on the gluten free diet and ate too much chocolate.

 

She felt silly for even considering such a thing, how insensible… But maybe feeling relieved was part of breaking free. Maybe, despite Nina desperately wanting to miss it, love him, make love to him, maybe, she didn't need him for anything at all, just work.

 

What a fool. She needed him. Sadly though, it would never be enough.

 

 


End file.
